Chris Butler
| birth_place = St. Louis, MO, USA | draft = 96th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 2008 }} Chris Butler (born October 27, 1986) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman currently playing for the Calgary Flames of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was a fourth round selection of the Buffalo Sabres, chosen 96th overall at the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. He then played three seasons at the University of Denver before turning professional in 2008. Early life Butler grew up in St. Louis, Missouri, playing both hockey and baseball. His father Doug was also a professional hockey player, drafted by the NHL's Boston Bruins and the Calgary Cowboys of the World Hockey Association in 1977, and played parts of three seasons in the American Hockey League (AHL). Doug coached his son as the younger Butler grew up. Chris's mother, martha, was also an athlete who played field hockey while she attended university in St. Louis. Playing career Junior and college Butler played high school hockey in St. Louis, one season in Junior B followed by two seasons with the Sioux City Musketeers of the United States Hockey League (USHL). He led the Musketeers with a +36 plus-minus rating in 2004–05, played in the league's All-Star Game and was named to the first All-Star team following the season. He was then selected by the Buffalo Sabres, 96th overall, in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft but first committed to attend and play hockey at the University of Denver. In his first season with the Denver Pioneers, Butler was selected to join the United States junior team at the 2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. He played four games for the fourth place Americans. Butler spent three seasons with the Pioneers, scoring 20 goals and 66 points in that time. He was the team's assistant captain in 2007–08 and was considered the team's top defenseman while being named an All-American. Butler left the Pioneers following his junior season, signing an entry-level contract with the Sabres. Professional career Butler began the 2008–09 season with the Sabres' AHL affiliate, the Portland Pirates. He appeared in 27 games for the Pirates and scored 12 points when he was recalled to Buffalo on December 18, 2008. He made his NHL debut the following night against the Los Angeles Kings, a 5–0 victory in which he scored his first NHL point with an assist on a goal by Adam Mair. He scored his first goal on March 20, 2009, against Martin Biron Philadelphia Flyers. Butler appeared in 47 games for the Sabres in his rookie season, scoring two goals and four assists. An ankle injury forced Butler out of the Sabres' lineup for 12 games in 2009–10, but he posted improved offensive numbers, scoring 21 points in 59 games. Still, he found himself marginalized by the Sabres late in the season, and stated himself that he lacked consistency in his play in 2010–11. He appeared in 49 games for the Sabres, and while his offensive production dropped to nine points, he improved his plus-minus to +8 after finishing -15 the year previous. Following the season, however, Butler was packaged in a deal that saw him dealt to the Calgary Flames along with Paul Byron on June 25, 2011, in exchange for Robyn Regehr, Ales Kotalik and a second round pick in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. The Flames quickly signed him to a two-year, US$2.5 million contract. Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1986 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Denver Pioneers players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Sioux City Musketeers alumni